


Don't Slip

by ahriasunday



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), Fanxy Red(Band), QCYN2, THE9 (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Friends to friends, they r friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahriasunday/pseuds/ahriasunday
Summary: Lu Keran and Lin Fan have been dealing with the woes of separation, how will they handle their first meeting after a while?
Relationships: Lin Fan/Lu Keran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Don't Slip

With THE9 promotions beginning, the time Lu Keran spent with Lin Fan decreased exponentially. Although when they were competing they were kept apart, at least then they could spare each other a glance in the halls or some exhausted words at night before bed in their shared dorms. This new reality was on a whole other level though, not being able to see each other at all, and even going days without sending texts.

Well, Keran would go days without replying to texts, Lin Fan always made sure to send texts. When it wasn’t a ‘How are you doing? How was practice today?’ it was a ‘I hope you’re eating well’ or ‘I had a great day today, I wish the same for you. Missing you’. Little kind reminders every here and there that always made Keran smile at her phone.

It was more difficult than either one of them had expected, and although the other 8 members were amazing people and offered their wholehearted friendship, they were still unable to fill the Lin Fan shaped gap in Keran’s chest. Besides, Keran viewed them as their own people, it’d be unfair to compare them to Lin Fan and measure their friendship by which of their qualities reminded her more of her friend. It’d also be unfair to herself to constantly do mental calculations on which of the other members was the most Lin Fan-ish. It didn’t mean Keran wasn’t constantly reminded of her friend, however. Sometimes a member would tilt her head a certain way or stand in a certain posture and somehow she’d be reminded of Lin Fan. Or when they all went out to eat and someone ordered something she knew Lin Fan would love.

Okay maybe she was being unfair to herself, constantly thinking about her friend this way. It really drove her mad. She couldn’t drink around the other members as comfortably, and no matter how hard she tried to console herself it felt like ages before she would even get the chance to see her friend again.

It wasn’t easy on Lin Fan’s end either, attempting to go on in life within her company without Keran by her side. Hours of training and practicing, some days being too tired to sleep on her own. Sending an enormous amount of texts was really her way of alleviating the separation anxiety gnawing at her constantly. Though at times she did feel like it was a bit too much and held back on sending texts, most days she just couldn’t help herself. Especially when Keran finally got the opportunity to sit down and reply. The reply would usually be very long and thoughtful, almost like a letter, answering all the questions Lin Fan had been accumulating throughout the days. If she was lucky, she’d see it right as the message was sent, and would be able to exchange a few texts before Keran went off again.

It was painful to say goodbye and pretend to be happy about it all of the time, and it wasn’t until a couple of months going through this when Keran finally gave in. She opted into video calling Lin Fan one night after a particularly rough practice. Lin Fan was getting ready to go to bed when she heard her phone ring, an eyebrow raising before darting towards her device hoping it was who she hoped it was.

Much to her luck it was.

“Hello? Oh good, you picked up.” Keran’s voice was a hushed whisper in the room through the sound of Lin Fan’s phone speaker. To Lin Fan, it was all she could hear, as if her ears had somehow fine tuned themselves to only listen to that. For a moment she almost forgot how to actually talk to her friend.

“Woah, the great Lu Keran has decided to grace me with a call? Here I was thinking she forgot how to dial” now there’s light laughter coming through her phone speaker, heavenly to her starved ears.

“Yeah yeah, I know. It’s been ages... sorry about that.” Lin Fan frowns as she hears Keran’s voice falter through the speaker. It was meant to be a joke, but even joking about that now after all this time did seem a bit cruel. She lifted a palm to her face, suddenly feeling a bit ashamed. Nevertheless, she tries to brighten up the mood with another joke.

“Hey what have I said about getting all sad around me.” What was Keran supposed to do though? The situation was kind of sad a lot of the time, as fortunate as she was to be where she was, not having Lin Fan around was really starting to take a toll on her. 

Meanwhile Lin Fan was also very upset by it, but she at least still had Xichen and Junxi to lean on for support. Now that she thinks about it maybe she should be letting Keran get upset openly, as she probably doesn’t get the chance to do so with other members. It seemed like they had read each other’s minds as Keran spoke up.

“Well I’m not gonna always be happy am I?”

That night Keran vented about her frustrations, and struggles. Things she felt so strongly about that she would have never been able to properly convey them through text. Lin Fan eventually broke down as well, sharing how much she found herself missing Keran, especially after getting used to being together. It was cathartic to say the least for them both, and Keran shared how much she appreciated seeing Lin Fan’s messages, which made the latter feel much better about her incessant texting.

Practices had been rough, and Keran had been getting little to no rest due to the amount of nonstop scheduling the group had in place. That day had been a final straw for her, she couldn’t just wave off her teammates anymore and say she was fine, cry in a bathroom or in the empty practice room, then go to sleep. She had to call Lin Fan, she knew she’d understand. Especially given they both knew the members of the group, and some of the little things that peeved Keran off would only be understood by Lin Fan.

Lin Fan ended up feeling a little bit selfish, the entire time she at least had other teammates she also knew very well to lean on. Meanwhile the other girl had to start fresh with everyone around her, and yet she sometimes allowed herself to feel that maybe Keran was doing better because she had made it to the top 9 and could promote with them. It rarely ever crossed her mind that maybe, just maybe, Keran was struggling with her new responsibilities being part of a new group all over again. It made Lin Fan feel pretty bad listening to her vent, though Keran did clarify that all of the positive things she had texted her about were still honest, and that it wasn’t all bad all the time. That at least made her feel better about Keran being on her own.

Of course, Lin Fan would never bring up those kinds of negative thoughts, in fact they rarely came up to begin with so there was no use to blame herself. It was also easy to misunderstand given the largely positive nature of Keran’s texts, so of course she was going to think that she was having the time of her life away from her. But it’s a silly misunderstanding, and they both realized that they did miss each other greatly.

Needless to say, they both slept a little bit better that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!! Don't be shy lol leave a comment


End file.
